Love is a Weakness
by ThePennameIsUnimportant
Summary: She thought that she finally could be happy. She guesses that she was wrong.


**A/N: Another attempt at being dramatic. I sincerely apologize if these are horrible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

She sat by the cold window sill and fought to keep the tears from spilling down her face. She's stronger than this. She knows that she is. She's been through things much more grueling and challenging than this. Murder. Torture. Being sat down when she was seven, and being told by a condescending uncle that her parents had died in a freak car accident and that she was being sent to an orphanage because they, despite their five mansions, and three summer houses in Europe, had no room for her.

She didn't cry when she ran away that night, and spent the next five years learning how to kill.

She didn't cry when she went on her first mission when she was twelve, when she found out her uncle had killed her parents.

She didn't cry when she stood over the bloody remains of her uncle, holding a knife in her hands.

She didn't cry when the police caught her because she was too slow, too young to get out.

She didn't cry when she got snatched out of the tiny room they put her in, and got hit so many times for not being careful.

She cried when she learned that her uncle had found her little brother and stabbed him, leaving him to die alone in a ditch. She was promptly slapped for showing weakness.

She hasn't cried since.

She wanted to cry now though, as she stared at the body lying on the sterile, white sheets of the hospital bed.

He had been through so much. Frozen and unfrozen by the men that he had been so determined to defeat years ago, having his memory wiped, killing hundreds of innocent people, almost killing his best friend.

His life was just starting to turn around. Steve had found him, alone in a cave somewhere in Northern Canada. He spent months in a hospital, fighting the chemicals they put in him, trying to get his memory back. He finally did, and Natasha had helped him as he struggled, teetering on the edge of just giving up and committing suicide.

He had gotten better. He was happy. Natasha had fallen in love with him, and they were so happy together. She was the happiest she had been since her parents were still alive. He joined the Avengers. They hadn't lost a single battle.

Then Hydra got him. She was busy fighting off some sort of mutated bear-wolf, and something came and took him. She almost cried then. But she stayed strong. She fought hard for him, along with Steve. They fought so hard, and so many people died along the way.

But they were just a little bit too late. They blew open the door to the room he was kept in, and found him, bruised, battered, and unconscious.

He hasn't woken up yet.

Natasha looked across the room to glance at the only person that could possibly feel anything similar to the pain that she felt burning through her heart right now.

Steve was a wreck. Tears were already streaming down his face as he looked at the face of the best friend that he had just gotten back. He had already lost him so many times before. She knows that losing him one more time would be something Steve would never recover from, even with Tony by his side.

She stood up from her seat by the window, and gently tapped Steve on the shoulder. He nodded, and slowly stood up, wiping tears from his eyes. It pains her to see the strongest man she knows so broken. Tony gently knocked on the door, and entered, surprised to see Steve already up. He smiled softly at Natasha. He should have known that Natasha pays attention to everything now, so much more carefully than before. He wrapped his arms around Steve and gently leaded him out of the room.

Natasha sat down next to his bed, and held his hand, gently patting it.

"It's time to wake up now," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair. She sighed when he didn't respond and rested her head on her hands as she leaned against his bed. She sat there for a while, staring at him, and tried to think about all the happy moments they shared together, but she couldn't remember any of them.

"Tasha?" a deep voice groaned, jostling her out of her memories.

She felt a tear fall out of her eye and slide down her cheek.


End file.
